Yesterday
by Sailor Angie
Summary: This is a song fic, and Gourry might be out of character a bit if that bothers you.


Sailor @ngie- 1st attempted song fic, let alone doing anything with Slayers. This is my favorite song of all time, and I think it could apply to a lot of other relationships, but I'll start with this one okay. Thanx for reading. 

Gourry looked at Lina while she slept. He knew it was wrong that he snuck into her room, but he couldn't help himself. 

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh I believe in Yesterday._

Yesterday, he had told her that he loved her, and she ran from him. 'She didn't know what to say.' He tried to convince himself. And now he didn't know what to do. 

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be.  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh Yesterday came suddenly._

He did love her, and he couldn't go on without her in his life. But what would she say to him when she finally decided to talk? Would she ever talk to him again? Or would she just leave and never say one word? Could she leave like that knowing that she would be breaking his heart? 

_Why she had to go I don't know.  
She wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for Yesterday._

Gourry ran his fingers through her hair, and longed to purse his lips against hers. Knowing that it was wrong he had restrained himelf. He just wished that she would wake up, and tell him that she loved him too. Why had he gone and screwed things up for both of them?! With a few simple words that should have never come out of his mouth. Things that should have never been said yesterday. 

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh I believe in Yesterday._

He saw her eyes slowly open, as he hid in the shadows. Then he heard her start to cry. 

"Oh Gourry, why did you have to tell me this. What words could I possibly say to you that would return your gesture?" 

'Any words.' Gourry thought. 

"People think you're so dumb sometimes, but I know the real you, you are smart, and by not letting anyone see through your facade you have proved to me to be even more intelligent. But what can I say Gourry? Maybe I should just leave, and never come back. I'm sure you'd be more happy with someone else, who isn't hitting you, and getting into trouble all the time." 

'But that's the whole reason I fell in love with you in the first place. Don't change Lina, I love you just the way you are.' Gourry sighed silently. 

_Why she had to go I don't know.  
She wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for Yesterday._

"Gourry, if you were just here I would tell you, that I'm madly in love with you too. But could things ever work out between us? Could you deal with my small chest." She chuckled. He winced. "I just wish you would tell me why you are in love with me. This just all came so suddenly. And I haven't talked to you since yesterday, I hope you haven't been hurting inside as much as I have." 

'I hurt more knowing that I've caused you pain. I just wish I could hold you in my arms, and tell you that it will be okay. And shame on you for seeing through my disguise, you weren't supposed to discover my feelings that were meant to be hidden. If I just wouldn't have said anything yesterday. 

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh I believe in Yesterday._

"I do love you Gourry, forever, and ever." She got up and walked over to where he stood. "Silly, did you think I wouldn't notice you." She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his strong hold. "I say I don't need a protector, but I do need a lover, and I would love for you to fill the position." 

Gourry wiped away one of her stray tears, "I'm glad we talked about Yesterday Lina, I'm glad you love me too." He kissed her fore head, and vowed silently to never let her go. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Slayers, or the song Yesterday, by the Beatles. If they plan on sueing I hope they'll consider how mych of a Paul fan I really am. 


End file.
